1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earth moving devices and more specifically to a variable counterweight system for an earth moving device, which increases the operational safety of the earth moving device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,799 to Granryd discloses a counterweight arrangement for a tractor loader. The Grandryd patent includes a counterweight that is pivoted on the rear of a tractor loader according to a position of a conventional bucket. U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,517 to Kurtz discloses a loader with extending bucket and counter balance. The Kurtz patent includes a small loader machine of the skid-steered type having a counterweight to balance heavy loads in the loader bucket. The bucket is automatically extended forward as the counterweight is extended in the opposite direction so as to keep the machine always in reasonable balance.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a variable counterweight system for a earth moving device, which includes a counterweight that is moved from a front of the earth moving device to a rear of the earth moving device depending on a vertical position of an attachment, such as a bucket.